Guard rail barriers for highway and roadway use are designed to prevent the colliding vehicles from passing through the barrier, if the collision is within in a range of designed for vehicle speeds and vehicle types.
These guard rail barriers tend to not be used in car parking areas because the posts used on roads and highways need to absorb too much energy, and thus are relatively rigid with respect to car parking use, where the speeds of vehicles tend to be much slower than on the road or in highway collisions with barrier systems.
Any reference herein to known prior art does not, unless the contrary indication appears, constitute an admission that such prior art is commonly known by those skilled in the art to which the invention relates, at the priority date of this application.